Mystery At Stonewall Stable
by Sierra Jones
Summary: THIS IS A HORSE STORY!


A dirt road which the girl was traveling, the field was on side, a beautiful white horse was enclosed in the field by a large stone wall

**Mystery at Stonewall Stable**

_**The dirt road which the girl traveled was very quiet and surrounded by woods, there was a field on side, a beautiful white horse was enclosed in this field by a large stone wall. A thin forest of tree's on the other side. A long driveway lead to an old, yet well preserved farm house, everything was very pleasant, and peaceful…**_

_**Molly Jones was out on a hike, when she saw a horse in a field galloping around recklessly and nickering for fun… he was so gorgeous! But no matter what, Molly's mother wouldn't agree to buy a horse, maybe she has her reasons.**_

"_**I'll never stop hoping that one day, I might own one!" Molly said out loud, not even realizing it. **_

_**All of a sudden a man stormed out of the near by house, he must own the farm. **_

"_**Shut up you stupid feel bag! I can't concentrate with you galloping around like that!" The man picked up a stone and tried to though it at the horse, fortunately he missed! But he picked up another one! **_

"_**AHHHHHHH" Molly screamed**___

_**The man looked up, with the stone still in his hand.**_

"_**Get out of here you! Get out!" the man yelled furiously at Molly. **_

_**Teary eyed Molly started to run, she hadn't been shouted at like that ever! The girl turned back just in time to see the man throw the rock at the horse! The horse screeched in distress, and tripped. Molly couldn't see any longer she was to far away, and her eyes were to filled tears. Molly decided right then and there that she must save the horse from that cruel man! But how? And would she be too afraid? **_

"**Wake up! Wake up! Molly dear are you ok? Wake up honey" came the comforting voice of my mother, beside my bed.**

"**What happen" I said in panic. **

"**It's ok sweetie, you must have had a bad dream, everything is ok" said Mom. **

**After my mother left the room I went to my open window and looked out, everything is ok now; it was just a bad dream. I slipped back under my covers, and tried to sleep, it was useless. I kept hearing the horrible sound of horse, then the stumble! Oh, I'm so glad it was just a dream! **

**The next morning I rushed for the school bus, I almost missed it! I hardly got any sleep last night, after the dream. All though class I heard the echoing sounds, then whinny, and thump, it was horrible. I have never had such dreams before, so why now…**

"**How was your day at school, Molly" mother asked, as I sat down at the table after diner that night. **

"**It was fine" I said untruthfully. Because it was not fine! It was grueling! The teacher asked me a question and I was so absorbed in the dream from last night, I didn't even hear her. The whole class was roaring with laughter! My thoughts fell, when Mom suggested we watched a movie; that sounded good. **

**My Mom and Dad have been divorced for years, ever since the divorce Mom seems over protective, and worries all time about me. It's really best not to let on about the dream; it's really childish of me to even think twice about it! **

_**Molly went around to the field, the horse laid on the ground nuzzling a wound on his side. The young girl's heart skipped a beat, the poor abused horse! Molly dashed silently to the old farm house, and onto the rap around porch. She peered though the window, to see the man, who had thrown the rock, sitting in an arm chair. He was looking though a medium sized mettle box, searching for something, he found it! A small book, he read though part of it quickly and excitedly. The man then stuffed the book into his shirt pocket, and closed the mettle box. He stood up and walked to the fire place, it was just across the room. He pulled several bricks out which made a hiding place, and shoved the box into place. Just then Molly heard the sound of a car pulling up the drive way, she bolted behind a large bush near to the door. A man in a black coat and dark sunglasses came out of the car and up to the porch, knocked once. In a flash the man from inside had joined him. **_

"_**Did you find the book, Phil" the man who had just arrived said firmly. **_

"_**I-I-I didn't boss, I searched everywhere it's not here, you must have made a mistake" said Phil nervously. **_

"_**I never make a mistake, keep searching!" the Boss said wickedly. **_

"_**Uh… it won't do us any good boss, I woke up this morning and the horse was sick, he's dieing" Phil shrilled back. **_

"_**Dieing? He better not, or it will mean your neck!" said the Boss heading out to the field where the horse was, with Phil trailing after him. **_

_**Molly still hidden behind the bush could no longer hear the men, she didn't understand a thing of what was going on! **_

_**Just then the man by the name of Boss pulled out a pistol and shoved it at Phil's head, shouting things Molly couldn't understand! The Boss retraced the gun and left the field, heading to his car.**_

"_**Just do as I say! And find that book, it's in the house, you aren't searching hard enough!" that was the last of the words before he slammed the car door and screeched out the drive way. **_

**Beep Beeep Beeeep Beeeeep! **

**I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, it was morning, and another one of those strange dreams… I didn't like them they made me so nervous and frightened! And the wound on the horse made my stomach tie in knots! Seriously what happened to those good dreams I used to have about going to the ice cream shop? **

**On the bus I hardly realized what I was doing, instead of going to my Best friend, I just took the first seat I came to. Rachel came over to me, and sat down.**

"**Why didn't you come over to our favorite seat?" she asked.**

"**I don't know" I replied plainly.**

"**WHAT do you mean, you don't know!" yelled Rachel.**

"**Pipe down back there!" said the bus driver.**

"**What do you mean you don't know, did you forget to bring my gift, is that it?" asked Rachel in a whisper. **

"**Oh Rachel, I forgot today was your Birthday! I'm sorry!" I apologized. **

"**Yeah, that's more like it; you don't have to hide from me" Rachel said with a smirk.**

**As I brushed my teeth and slipped into my pink pajamas I dreaded going to bed! So far two nights in a row, with that horrible dream!**

"**I can't stand it!" I yelled out loud. I must find out what's worrying me then it will be ok, as mom would say "whence you understand what's scaring you, it's easy to over come it." **

"**So first of all it's the cruelty to horses, then the gun, and the guy who Phil called Boss" I acknowledged, as I brushed back my golden locks of hair into a ponytail. **

"**It is strange, now that I think about it; I'm always wearing nightclothes in the dreams." With that I went over and opened the window for some fresh air, then crawled into bed. That was enough talk about that stuff, especially before bed… **

_**The girl ran out from behind the bush, after Phil had returned to the house. She saw the mail man coming; he stopped and put something in the box. Molly went over after the mail truck was far enough away. There was a single letter inside, addressed to just plain Phil. The girl opened the letter, it read- **_

_**Phil-**_

_**Yesterday was just the beginning if you don't shell out with that book! I know it's in the house, find it!**_

_**Remember your reword for this job- you get to keep the farm house and all of the land, but only after you find the book!**_

_**Also see that the horse gets better, you know what will happen if it doesn't! **_

"_**The man" who takes the horse and book has raised the amount; he will offer 800,000,000 now if we shell out by Sunday! So that means your cut will at up to 20,000,000 and the land! So hurry up, or else! Remember that's for an alive horse! Don't call a vet; it's to dangerous, don't let anyone on that land! **_

_**-Boss**_

_**Molly put the paper in her pajama pocket, then rushed off to the field. **_

**I woke up suddenly and looked at the clock, then quickly switched it off; the alarm was just about to start. **

"**Molly, are you a wake yet?" called my mother from the next room.**

"**Yes, I'm a wake, but so tired" I replied. **

**Every night when I went to bed, the next morning always seemed like I never got any sleep, lately anyway… **

"**Well tomorrow is Saturday, you can sleep in" Mom said. **

"**Molly, why don't you come to my house tonight for a sleep over!" Rachel asked; at school while getting our books form the lockers.**

"**I'd like to, but I haven't been sleeping well, maybe next weekend" I suggested. **

"**ok, you know, you haven't been yourself lately, after all I'm your best friend, if there's something you would to talk about, I'm here to listen" Rachel said with a smile. **

"**Thanks, but I'm ok" I replied. **

"**Molly, I'm putting a load of nightgowns in, would you like to wash your pink Pajamas?" mother asked, while standing in the doorway of my room. **

"**Yeah, thanks" I ran to get them off my bed. **

"**Now young lady, go to bed! I don't think your getting enough sleep, you always seem so tried in the morning, good night, sweet dreams" said my mother as she shut the door. **

**Sweet dreams echoed in my head, as I put green pajamas on. "How can I have sweet dreams?" I asked myself. "Every night is a nightmare!" I lay in bed, feeling the creeps. I almost wished for my mother to come in, and ask as she did when I was little: "Would you like to sleep with me tonight? I won't let the monsters get you!" **

**Just then my door opened a crack… **

"**honey your still awake, anyway I found this crumbled up peace of paper in you pajamas, I' set it on your dresser" Mom said. **

**I breathed a sigh of relief; I thought it was the monsters coming to get me! **

_**Molly climbed over the stone wall into the field, the horse was lying there, as before. **_

"_**Its ok boy, I'm here to help" the girl said crouching down giving the horse a hug. The horse looked at Molly with sad eyes one blue one brown they seemed to say: "I know, you must find the book! Find the book! You must! Let me out of the fence!" The girl stood up, and strangely the horse did too. Since the horse was up, it was perfect for molly to examine the wound. It wasn't too bad at all; the horse must have been in shock to lie down for so long. Molly new she must do as she felt inside, she walked though the field to the farm house; the horse was right behind her. She opened the gait wide for her and the horse to pass though it. Molly looked deep into the horse's eyes, again they seemed to speak: "You must help us; I will come for you..."**_

**I woke dripping with sweat, yet I was shivering. I heard a strange ringing in my ears and echoing sound; "You must help me, I will come for you!..."**

**I jumped out of bed, and looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess! My cheeks were red, and there was something on my shirt… white hair… the horse! Everything seemed fair too real! The ringing noise was gone now, but I still could hear the echoing, but it's not the same now. It's whinnying, louder and louder, it's not just me, I really do hear the cry of a horse! I dashed to my bed room window, to look down and see the magnificent white horse rearing and throwing his head around. It's all true I told myself, I'm NOT dreaming this! **

**I turned, because I knew the horse was waiting for me! I promised to help him, and I will! The peace of paper on the dresser caught my eye; I quickly opened it and saw it was the one from my dream! **

**With that I flew down though the house to the front door, that was enough evidence for me! Right outside our door the horse was, I stopped mid stride… he was so beautiful! Especially with the moon shining on him, I only saw him once in my dreams, with the moon. And that was the one I just woke from. I reached out to touch the horse, a tingling feeling went down my spine, he had such a presence! So large, muscular, sleek, and gentle. He nuzzled my arm and throw his head at his back, I understood right away. Quickly I went to his side and started to mount, one problem… he was too big! I tried jumping, but it didn't work! The white horse walked away from me around the corner of our horse, I guess I had my chance, I was a wimp! Couldn't even mount a horse, I guess he realized, I'm not tough enough to help him. I sat down on our porch step, tears started to come… **

**Then a soft nicker came from the direction the horse went. Immediately I leaped up, and started running to the sound! There he was next to our garbage can, waiting for me to climb up on it, then to him! I felt so dumb! Why didn't I think of that! **

**From the can it was easy for me to slide right onto his back. He started to walk down our drive way, and to who knows where… I held tightly to his long thick flowing mine, after all I hadn't been on a horse since I was six! He walked, and walked, I didn't know where we were going. **

**It was wonderful out, the moon was so bright and the tree's that surrounded us were comforting; now it felt like I was dreaming! It almost seemed that suddenly something horrible would happen, and then I would wake up! But I wasn't afraid of anything, not on this horse; he would protect me from anything that might happen! **

**Everything now seemed familiar; we traveled on a dirt road, a thin forest of trees on one side. A long driveway which lead to… Oh no! No, no, no! That house, that old house and the field, surrounded by the stone wall! The white horse turned and went straight down the driveway, if he stopped, I would have jumped off and ran! Every nightmare returned to my mind, as the horse stopped and I slid off. I couldn't run, the white horse needed me! I knew it was silly to frightened, because strange things can happen in dreams, but in real life… **

**I looked into the horse's eyes, hoping for some kind of instruction, because I didn't know what to do! But as I looked; everything came clear. Now everything was written out in my mind! I must go and find that book, and keep it safe! I said I'd help the horse; and I will! **

**I gave the horse a hug, and went up the steps of the old farm house. Though the window I could see, the fireplace, I must look there! The door knob turned noiselessly, and the floor did not squeak, which was to my surprise.**

**Before I went out of view to the door (which I left open) I had to look back once more to see the white horse, who was watching me. **

"**I'll do anything for him" I told myself. Carefully I pulled out each of the bricks, to find the mettle box. Inside were many papers, all were newspaper clippings, some read:**

_**Famous Endurance Horse wins again! **_

_**Indian Smoke won again, the three hundred mile endurance race! Owner Frederick Washer, quotes: "If it wasn't for my excellent trainer, Phil Jinckens, Indian Smoke would be a trail pony today!" Washer wins 12,000,000 on this race, which he plains to use on a new horse he purchased (advised by Jinckens) quote Jinckens "This young Filly has what it takes."**_

_**New Champion in Endurance race! **_

_**Dream thing, Fredrick Washer's newest purchase wins big! Trainer Phil Jinckens, advice on this one paid high, leaving Washer with 10,000,000 to play with! Washer quotes "Dream thing's conformation is excellent, as Indian Smoke, I plain to breed the two white horses this spring!" make a guess on how much Washer could get for one of those foals! Phil Jinckens, planning a long trip to look at a Endurance horse prospect! **_

_**Famous Endurance Horses have colt!**_

_**Young colt born, expected to be a champion! In press, Fredrick Washer surprises all by saying "The New colt, I wish to give as a gift to the one man to helped me succeed in the sport of Endurance, Phil Jinckens!" quote Jinckens "Why, I don't know what to say!" Phil starts training on the colt one year from today! Rumors say that Jinckens is calling the new colt "The Smoke Dream" after the famous shire, and dam: Indian Smoke and Dream Thing. **_

_**Devastation at Famous Endurance Stable!**_

_**This morning 21st of May the devastating death of famous endurance horse owner Fredrick Washer, died happily of old age. His last words were "Phil, keep Stonewall stables running, and the horses running, you're doing a fine job with… The Smoke Dream…" in the will everything was left to Jinckens, for Washer never had any family. This fine man will be missed greatly by all. **_

_**Disappearance of Endurance horse trainer!  
**_

_**Phil Jinckens, trainer and new owner of, Stonewall Stables, mysteriously disappears! Detectives searching clues at the beautiful farm, horses are gone as well; Indian Smoke, and Dream Thing! Only clue is that the new colt, The Smoke Dream's, halter and lead rope remain, when all others are gone! Read below for descriptions of Phil Jinckens and famous horses:**_

_**Phil**__**Jinckens: height- 6.1, brown hair and eyes. **_

_**Indian Smoke: 17.2 hands tall, very white, but not albino, long think mane and tail.**_

_**Dream Thing: 17.1 hands tall, very white, but not albino, long think mane and tail. BLUE EYES! **_

_**The Smoke Dream: 17.0 hands tall, very white, but not albino, long think mane and tall. ONE BLUE eye one brown!**_

_**If you have seen Jinckens or the horses, notify the authorities right away! **_

**I looked up from the paper, one blue eye one brown eye, those words echoed in my head. The Smoke Dream, was the white horse outside, no question about it! Suddenly my thoughts changed, then that man must have stolen him! But maybe he's Jinckens, after all his name is Phil, but Jinckens would never abuse The Smoke Dream! And besides, Jinckens had brown hair, this guy has blond. There are lots of people who are named Phil. A few first prize ribbons were in the box and besides that, not anything important. So everything went back into the hiding place, then the bricks back in place. **

**I went as quickly as possible to the front door to the horse; there he was waiting for me. **

**I gave him a big hug and said "I know you're The Smoke Dream!" the horse neighed very softly as to confirm the fact. I looked into his eyes, one blue, and one brown. **

**I went back into the house to search for the book, I must find it! While looking in the large kitchen, I started to try and unravel this mystery.**

**What happened to Indian Smoke and Dream Thing? Who is this horse abuser!? Where is Jinckens? And what's so important about this little book!? How did Jinckens disappear? There's just so much that is unexplained! I wonder where the Stonewall Stable is? What did that man in the letter to the horse abuser want The Smoke Dream for?**

**Just then I heard foot steps… it must be that horse abuser! I peered though to the room with the fireplace and front door, there he was the tall man with the blond hair! He saw the open door, and the horse outside. **

"**Well, what are you doing out of the fence, Smoke Dream?" said the man friendlily. I couldn't see to well from the kitchen, so when man went outside, I entered the room and hid behind the large char near the fireplace. The view there was perfect; I could the man giving Dream a pet. Now I'm even more confused! That man seems to like Dream, a lot! **

"**Now, come on back to the field" the man started to walk in that direction, expecting the horse to follow. But Smoke Dream didn't. **

"**What's wrong boy?" the man said, coming back "A carrot is what you need" he entered the house and…**

"**Who are you? What are you doing here!" the man demanded, looking straight at me. I stood up off the floor, the hole time I was thinking; the truth or no the truth, the truth or no the truth. **

"**I-I- was Dancing around" I said stupidly.**

"**WHAT! Make sense will you!" the man shouted. **

"**Um… I can't" I said truthfully, since the lie didn't work. It looked like the man was about to start shouting again, so I had to say something. **

"**You're Phil!" I yelled. **

"**And you're Silly" the man said calmly. **

"**What of it, at least I'm not a hateful old man" I couldn't believe I said that, is this really me?**

"**Hateful? Old? I' am not" the man said in defense.**

"**You are a horse abuser!" I convicted him. **

"**Why, I never thought anyone would ever tell me that of all things, why I love horses, always have" Phil said a little confused. **

"**I'm going to take The Smoke Dream, out of here! And to the police!" I declared. **

"**The Smoke Dream… how did you… what are you talking about!" asked the man. **

"**I know everything! I know you're a crook a horse abuser, and a horse thief!" I said, some how with confidence I never new I had. **

"**I'm a crook, but not a thief" said Phil. "how did you know the horse is The Smoke Dream?" **

"**I read the stuff in the mettle box" I answered. **

"**Hum… reading my clippings, have you" Phil said. **

"**That's right, so what is you last name" I asked.**

"**What's yours, you little snoop! Mines um… T-T, no… Read, Phil Read" he said after a while. **

"**Molly Jones" I said. **

"**Well Molly we share a little secret, we alt be friends" he said. "I think we should have a talk, I tell you three things, you tell me three things, and I think we'll come about even at the end on how guilty we are." **

"**But we'll talk outside, with The Smoke Dream" I said. **

"**What ever you say" the man said following me out. **

**I new I would be safe with Dream, but this guy seems harmless… **

"**Ok, Molly, you answer three questions truthfully and so will I, deal?" Phil asked.**

"**Ok" I agreed. **

"**Where do you live?" asked Phil**

"**224 KayKay road." I said. **

"**How did you get here?" Phil asked.**

"**I rode The Smoke Dream here" I answered. **

"**Right… um, dose anyone know anything, about me or The Smoke Dream, besides you?" he eyed me closely. **

"**No" I said plainly. "Who is this guy who wants to buy The Smoke Dream?"**

"**Um… reading my mail too, huh… well I don't know much about him, my Boss communicates with him. Anyway, I think he has a place somewhere on the other side of the world were he can sell race, endurance, show horses, you name it, but they've got to be great! Well, with his connections he can sell these horses to an even higher up guy who will pay him HUGE amounts of money! But this even higher up will not buy the horses without a record on its competitions, or with a blood guide showing who the shire, and dam is, and so on. **

"**Ok, so that's what the little black book is, The Stonewall Stable competition records and breed book" I figured. **

"**You do know everything" Phil said with a laugh. **

"**What happened to Indian Smoke and Dream Thing?" I asked.**

"**I would rather not tell, would you let that one it go?" replied Phil. **

"**I've got to know" I said, after all, they are famous horses.**

"**Ok, they are right here on the farm… but you can't tell anyone that" said Phil.**

"**Here?" I asked excitedly**

"**This farm is huge, there are any back fields" Phil said. **

"**Wow, I didn't realize it's size… so how did you get mixed up in this, you're… Boss" I asked.**

"**well I it's a little thing your young mind wouldn't know much about, black mail, I fixed some races a long time ago, it could get me into a lot of trouble now…" answered Phil. **

"**Oh… well, you know what I think" I said.**

"**What? Or do you?" answered Phil smiling. **

"**I think this Phil Jinckens is behind the whole thing! Him running off like he did, he might be that so called higher up guy, he's probably the real outlaw here!" I decided. **

"**Now I would say things like that about Jinckens, he was a pretty fair guy" replied Phil. **

"**Why are you for Jinckens, did you know him?" I asked.**

"**No, not really, but I just have the feeling that he's alright" insisted Phil. **

"**Whatever… I want to see the champion endurance horses!" I said in excitement jumping up from off the porch, where I had sat. **

"**Ok, I'll show you" he also got up, we started heading off behind the house and up a hill. **

**Everything was so beautiful, the dawn had come and the birds were chirping, the ever lasting miles of pasture for horses rolled on and on, with the fantastic stonewalls around each one. We walked for what seemed like two minuets (time always fly's when you having a good time) when I saw a shelter, with the frames of the two horses nearby. As we approached them, they started to come up to us, well to Phil… **

"**And how are my little winners today?" asked Phil to the horses. Dream Thing nuzzled his hand hoping to find a treat. **

"**Why, their beautiful! They really remind me of The Smoke Dream!" I rubbed their noises, they were so soft. **

**Suddenly a loud pounding of hooves were heard, The Smoke Dream must have seen us came up here, and was now joining our group. His flowing mane whipped though the air, his head was high and nostrils flared, he was so powerful, yet so delicate. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! The white horse stopped when he was fairly close to us and trotted the rest of the way… straight to me. His neck stretched out and he nudged me around some. **

"**Smoke dose seem to like you" said Phil as he watched the horse take advantage of my inexperience. **

"**He's so funny!" I laughed; the horse had checked all my pajama pockets of a treat. **

**Suddenly Indian Smoke gave a screeching whinny, and started jumping around nervously. Dream thing went to The Smoke Dream's side, as if she were going to defend him. But from what?  
"What's happening!?" I said uneasily. **

"**I don't know, there must be an animal or something they saw" he took a pear of binoculars out of his large jacket pocket, and looked around. **

"**I hear a engine" I said, listening carefully. **

"**It's a car, in my driveway, it's… my boss! We've got to get away from Indian Smoke and Dream Thing; he doesn't know I have them! You ride The Smoke Dream around the back of the house, let him loose, then go in the back door and hide! NOW!" he ordered. So with some help up, I mounted, The Smoke Dream, cantered off exactly in the direction I needed to go. Fortunately I had managed to stay on, the canter was slow and smooth, but it was tough when we came to a turn. Dream, stopped right at the back door were I slid off, and ran into the house. The room I suddenly found myself in was the dinning room; I went though to the original room with the fire place, there was a couch near the door. When the Boss leaves the porch I can sneak out and run! But just in case I better hide in here, under the couch... maybe? So I squeezed under, it was a little tight… **

**Just then I heard the door open, I peered out to see who it was… someone with shiny black boots, and ironed black pants. That for sure was not Phil! Phil was wearing something more like, rough looking jeans and I didn't look at his feet; so who knows what shoes he had on. Then another person entered though the door, that was Phil… I noticed he had rubber boots on. **

"**Is there anything I can get you, Boss…?" Phil asked. **

"**The Book, that's all I want, and that's what I will get!" Boss answered gruffly. **

"**I haven't found it yet! It can't be here! I have looked everywhere!" insisted Phil. **

"**You did get my letter, so I need the book by tomorrow, I'm going to help you find it" Boss said with a slimy grin. **

"**No, I didn't get your letter" replied Phil. **

"**That is strange" the Boss said, while sitting down on the couch "I don't know why it didn't come. Anyway we get 800,000,000 if the horse and book are ready by tomorrow, and they will be!" **

**I was smashed, the old couch just sank when that man sat on it, and I really can't breathe… I must signal Phil to lead him off and somewhere else! I stuck me hand out of the couch near the Bosses shoes, I hope the Boss can't see me! I pointed blindly upward at the Boss, and shook my hand in a way, which could really mean anything! But I think Phil saw it!**

"**Well then, we should go and start looking then… right?" suggested Phil suddenly. **

"**I will stay here a moment, I have had a long drive here" said the Boss.**

"**But we don't have time! Only till tomorrow! We should start now!" insisted Phil.**

"**Hum… it is very strange for you to be so willing about this, I always got the impression that you didn't like the idea" the Boss eyed Phil closely. **

"**We-we are getting a lot more money now…" said Phil "come I will show you a likely place for the book" **

"**Ok, whatever you say" the Boss said, standing up waiting for Phil to leave the room, then quickly went over and locked the front door! Where did he get a key? But what a relief to have him off of me! When he left the room, I wiggled out from the couch. Just incase, I tried the door, no luck. I could see them in the dinning room, from around the corner. **

"**I read in a mystery short story once, that a murder weapon was hid in the dining room, maybe the book will be in here" said Phil.**

"**I'll keep that in mind" said the Boss as he watched Phil looking behind a painting of a horse. Slowly and quietly, Boss took his pistol out of his pocket, and pointed it at Phil.**

"**Stand still, or else!" demanded the Boss. Phil looked up to see a gun in his face, he raised his hands to show that he wouldn't try anything. The Boss searched though Phil's pockets, and found nothing, but a peace of chewing gum. **

"**Take your shoes off!" he shoved the gun at his head wildly. **

"**But why, I…" Phil started to say, but he was cut off…**

"**Take them off, or I will shot you!" shouted the Man. So off with the boots, The Boss took each one and shook them up side down. Something fell out of the second one… the book.**

"**I read those short mysteries also, one was about a man who hid stolen money in his shoes" laughed the Boss. **

"**Well do you blame me; you want to sell one of the greatest endurance horses in the world for, money!" yelled Phil angrily. **

"**Well it won't really matter to you, because you can't stick around anymore, you know too much!" the man lifted his gun straight at Phil. **

**I got to do something! I got to! I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a fork. I almost stumbled in the room with the fireplace as I went by, because I was in such a mess! Right now what I do depends on who will get killed! I rushed into the dining room and shoved the fork at the Bosses back.**

"**I-I got a gun!" I said loudly. **

"**Great work Molly! Give it to me!" said Phil with relief and excitement. **

"**No… no you better take his…" I said uneasily. Phil Started to take the gun form the other man, when instead of handing it over, the boss shoved Phil back again. **

"**Sorry to disappoint you little girl, but a gun doesn't have four prongs" the Boss said with a smirk. It was a moment of saving my own life as Phil's now, I firmly gabbed the man with the fork, in his back end… which made him loose his guard for a split second, just enough time for Phil to take his gun! **

"**Now, you stand back!" ordered Phil "Molly you take the book" **

"**Alright, but how do we get out of here?" I asked.**

"**Though the door silly!" said Phil in a voice which was intended to make me sound like a three year old. **

"**But the door is locked, and…" I started to say when The Boss cut in. **

"**Both doors are locked! And I have the key!" The Boss opened his hand revealing it, I walked over to take it, but he quickly thru it out the open window which was over the sink. Phil was watching the key instead of the Boss. **

"**Phil watch out!!" I yelled, but not in time; The Man had leaped onto Phil, both of them were struggling for the gun! **

"**Knock him Phil!" I yelled encouragement. A few stray shots fired into various places of the house. I jumped into the mess by trying to help Phil get the gun, I was pushed on the floor every time do to their rolling around. Finley Phil got one ok punch in, so he could get off the floor, but where's the gun now? There was no time to look for it. **

"**How do we get out!?" I asked.**

"**Though the window, quickly!" Phil said as we rushed to the window over the sink. I rushed over and looked down.**

"**Are you sure this is safe?" I asked. **

"**Safer then in here! Out you go" he helped me into the sink then out the window I was holding on by my fingers. "This is not a good idea" I kept telling myself. Then drop! Down on something soft…?**

"**Dream I knew you wouldn't let me down!" I slip off his back, and great fully gave him a hug! Phil was at the open window, he dropped down on the ground, but when he did! His hair fell off! I looked at him in shock! The blond wig was lying on the ground; his own hair was really brown! Or was it his own…**

"**What happened to you!?" I screeched. **

"**Nothing, lets get out of here!" he said as we started running around to the front of the house. I heard a shot; the front door knob went flying across the yard! We dashed back the way we'd come.**

"**Molly you go hide behind that tree, I'll hide over there" Phil said as he went running off behind a group of different trees. I quickly went to were Phil said, The Smoke Dream came with me. **

"**Go on boy, we're safer hiding separate" I said to the white horse. But his eyes met mine; they were trying to tell me something: "go into the house do as you did before… turn it, it's safe, and I will see that it is." **

**I never did wrong by listening the horse before, so here it goes. I could see the Boss coming around the corner of the house, but no matter what I must do as I did before… what did I do? **

**As I darted out, so did Dream, the horse was walking beside me the whole time, so that the Boss couldn't see me, I was behind the horse. But why didn't he see my legs? Or maybe he thinks horses have six legs… **

**Whence I made it to the front door, I really wondered what I was supposed to do… turn it? Turn what? I saw the fork that I stabbed the man with on the floor; I picked it up and set it on the table. The instructions were clear in my head, but it didn't make sense. **

**Then I knew, it just hit me, "go into the house do as you did before… turn it, it's safe, and I will see that it is" I repeated to myself. I snatched the fork of the table and made a rush back outside. I saw The Boss out there, near to the tree which Phil was hiding behind; I walked very quietly from tree to bush, till I was also close. Now was time, I closed my eyes and walked behind the man. **

"**S-stick 'em up!" I said, with the fork turned in my hand at his back, instead of the prongs. All my mind could think is; it wound never work twice! **

"**Now don't shoot, I wasn't meaning any harm little girl, you wouldn't kill anyone, would you" the man said evidently believing that I had a gun! What a sucker!**

"**Of course I would!" did I say that! I would never kill anything! **

**Phil walked out from behind the tree with some bailing twine in his hand, we tied the criminal up. **

"**I guess you forgot a fork had two ends on it" I said revealing the same fork I had used earlier. **

**Just then we heard sirens, a police car pulled in the driveway. I looked up, why were they here? **

"**Is your name Molly Jones?" one of the two police men who had rushed over asked me. **

"**Yes" I replied. **

"**We have been looking everywhere for you! Your mother is in hysterics, were you kidnapped?" the same man asked me.**

"**No, of course not, I was just out" I answered. **

"**We have been all over the country side, a report came in from a lady saying she saw a girl to your subscription riding a cloud of smoke in some neighboring woods… people say the strangest things" the officer said.**

"**Why… it couldn't… Mr. Jinckens? Why I would know you any place, were have you been!?" said the other officer, whose name was Captain Harrison according to the badge. **

"**I-I have been out of town…" said Phil. **

**I just couldn't believe my ears! That was Jinckens the famous endurance horse trainer! And I said Jinckens was guilty right to Phil's face… oops. He took it well… **

"**Boy wait till the guys down at head quarters hear about this!" said the man who had questioned me. **

**Before I knew it the farm was swarming with reporters, and a few officers, I hadn't even seen my mother yet! And I didn't get a chance to talk to Phil… Mr. Jinckens, that is. **

"**Miss Jones, were you at all frightened while dealing with this dangerous criminal known as Black Dave?" asked a reporter. **

"**Miss Jones, how did you find Stonewall stables? How long have you known Mr. Jinckens? Is it true that you rode a cloud of smoke?" asked other reporters all at once!**

"**I was NOT frightened, I don't know where Stonewall Stables is, I just met Mr. Jinckens today, and I was not riding a cloud of smoke… I was riding a horse!" I managed to inform them with frustration. **

"**Molly! Over here, I want to talk to you for a moment!" came the voice of Mr. Jinckens from the porch of the old farm house. I worked my way though the reporters, which is really harder than you may think.**

"**Yes" I said when I finely reached my destination. **

"**Come on in the house, I want to explain something…" he said opening the door; the house seemed no longer strange or wrong, it was now friendly and inviting. Everything was as if I had been coming here since I was little, so familiar and home like… this sure was a beautiful peace. We took a seat on the couch that I had earlier been smashed under. **

"**I should have told you that I was Phil Jinckens" Phil said while looking at me.**

"**I knew all along…" I said untruthfully. **

"**No you didn't… but I will at least try, to repay you for saving my life, saving The Smoke Dream's life, getting me out of this mess…" he said.**

"**I was just following The Smoke Dream's orders" I said "I will do anything for him… Even what I did today." **

"**Right… I don't exactly follow you. But some how I believe you, I really wonder how much The Smoke Dream knows and I wouldn't put anything past him" Replied Phil. I just smiled; Phil didn't know the half of it! **

"**Mr. Jinckens where is Stonewall Stable?" I asked, for this one question has been on my mind for some time. **

"**As you remember when we first met, I said that you knew everything. I guess you really don't, for I thought you knew we are on the beautiful Stonewall Stable!" revealed Phil, with a smirk. I was shocked, yet very happy, this place could only be the beautiful farm I have heard so much about. I should have known… **

"**But where is the sable?" I asked.**

"**Why it's behind the house, I have hidden it with brush and things so Black Dave wouldn't know this was the farm." He replied. **

"**It's really a great place, and you own it, and the wonderful horses" I said "Are you going to get the place working again, and event the horses?"**

"**Yes, but I don't have any barn help, I really don't know what to do –hint-hint" Phil said smiling. **

"**I get your point, and I would love to help!" I said almost too happy to say a thing!**

"**Good! This farm wouldn't be the same if it weren't for you, so it couldn't keep on, without you" replied the man. **

**Just then the door came open, my mom came in. I rushed up to greet her with a hug.**

"**I have been so worried!" Mother said franticly. **

"**You have a hero for a daughter Misses Jones" said Phil standing up.**

"**Mom, I've had the best time in my life! I have done so much, where's the Smoke Dream?!" I shouted while running out the door. **

"**Smoke Dream?" Mother questioned as she and Phil followed me out. **

"**She means the horse" Phil let her know. I went straight to Dream… he sure looked like a dream horse! I looked deep into his eyes, they seemed to say; "well done my friend, I knew you could do it, we will forever be partners!" **

**I felt so wonderful with the sensation of Dream as he spoke to me, there was nothing like it. I started to run over to the porch where mother and Phil stood; mom must meet this wonderful horse! As I ran, The Smoke Dream did the same right by my side, he showed off to the reporters by rearing and bucking playfully; he was so cute! **

"**Oh, oh! Get that mad horse away from me! Oh! Ahhh!" Mom ran into the house steaming. **

"**What's the matter? Mom, what happen?" I rushed into the house after her.**

"**Th-that horse is dangerous, stay away from it Molly! Oh!" Mother squeaked. **

"**Mom, Dream isn't dangerous, he was playing, showing off, the reporters were taking his picture!" I tried to explain. **

"**No, no, keep it away!" she kept on.**

"**Mom, is this the reason why you never let me have a horse? You are afraid of horses? Is this true?" I asked.**

"**I guess so, they are so huge! Especially that one outside, which was trying to kill me!" Mother freaked. **

"**Mom he was NOT trying to kill you, he was nowhere near you! I promise, please come outside and meet him! Pleeeaaase!" I begged. **

**After a long time Mom agreed to come out, just to meet him, but I had to hold onto him… how could anyone be afraid of Dream! **

**I brought The Smoke Dream over to the porch were mother was standing; he stretched his long muscular neck out to greet her. **

"**He bit me he bit me! Ahh!" Mother started up again. **

"**Mom he did not bite you! He was nuzzling you, saying hello to you! He was being very nice" I was having just about enough of Moms freak attacks! **

**Mom went into the house; Phil and I were being pestered by those reporters again!**

"**Mr. Jinckens were have you been all this time? Miss Jones do you plan to stay around Stonewall Stable? Are you two related? Is Mr. Jinckens your uncle or grandfather, Miss Jones?" asked the reporters. **

**Soon the reporters had left, after a long privet interview with Phil. There was still one question I had to ask him, and I must ask now.**

"**Phil, why did you throw that rock at The Smoke Dream?" I asked him while we sat outside on the porch steps, gazing at the three famous horses in the nearest field. **

"**I had to, Black Dave was coming and I had to do something, to delay the fact about the book not being found. And to delay giving up The Smoke Dream. It was hard but I real wound would make Black Dave think the horse was seriously injured, and it did." He said.**

"**You looked like a mad man!" I giggled. **

"**You looked pretty mad yourself in those pajamas in the middle of the day!" he laughed "So why do you run around in pajamas all day?"**

"**You would never understand!" I said while looking closely at The Smoke Dream. **

"**Right… I bet it was one of The Smoke Dream's orders!" he said making fun of me. But I didn't mind, because no one will ever know how much that horse and I have been though already… **

"**Molly time to go home it's getting late, say good bye" mother said heading out to our car.**

"**Bye Phil!" I yelled, as I ran to the stonewall which surrounded the field. **

"**Goodbye Dream…" I said staring at the beautiful horse, our eye's met: "Not goodbye, goodnight for now…"**

"**Molly, come on!" mother yelled, she didn't like me close to the horses…**

"**Coming!" I dashed to the car throwing Phil a wave, shutting the door, and diving way. **

_**A young girl on a large white horse trotted down a dirt road, to one side was a farm with never ending fields for horses, enclosed by stonewalls. In one nearest field were two famous horses, Indian Smoke and Dream Thing, both grazing happily. Everything was pleasant and peaceful… **_

"_**Come on Dream lets canter!" Molly said softly to The Smoke Dream, who gracefully entered the gait commanded. They turned and went down the driveway to a farm house; they went to the side and pasted it cantering though the grass. Behind the house was a stable made of which all the fences were… **_

_**The girl slipped down off the horses back to the ground, she went into the stable the Dream was right behind her. A long aisle with rows and rows of stalls on each side; it made a wonderful home for champions. Molly turned to look at her horses eye's which sparkled with happiness: "Welcome to our stable, you will love it here; everything you have always dreamed of… remember never stop dreaming…" the girl smiled at the horse, she would never stop.**_

"**Molly get up, there is someone on the phone, hurry up" said Mother who was crouched over her.**

"**Ok, ok!" I leaped out if bed and followed my Mom down stares. I picked up the phone that was in the kitchen, who could call at this hour in the morning… wait it's 12:00 noon. **

"**Hello?" I said.**

"**Hi, you sound sleepy, I was wondering if you would like to come over and see the stable, I uncovered it" said Phil.**

"**I have already" then I stopped "sure I would love to!" **

**He wouldn't understand my dreams…**

"**Ok, I'll come and get you in a hour, try splashing some cold water on your face" he teased, then hung up. **

"**Mom do I sound tired to you?" I asked as I sat down to some eggs. **

"**A little. are you going to see that horse?" she asked back.**

"**Yes, he's SAFE! But I'm going there to see Stonewall stable, Phil uncovered it this morning" I replied. **

"**Ok, but don't you get on that horse's back!" she put her foot down. I had to turn my face so Mom wouldn't see my grin; she doesn't know the half of it! I have been riding that horse all over the place! **

**We soon arrived at Stonewall Sables; it really was the most beautiful farm I had ever seen! The barn was now in plain sight from the driveway, it was so lovely even though I had seen it just last night! **

"**Now isn't that beautiful, just wait till you see all the stalls in there!" Phil bragged. **

"**I know, it's beautiful!" I replied. We left the car, and went straight to the stable. As entered a high pitched nicker shot though the air! Who was that?! I rushed to the stall it had come from, and there it was… a pony? **

"**W-what's this? A pony?" I asked in confusion, this was a endurance stable, not a pony ride place… **

"**It is a pony; it's just what you need for learning to ride!" Phil said with a smile. He was proud of himself…**

"**Wow… thanks…" I tried to look happy. I already knew how to ride, The Smoke Dream anyway. This thing would be a time taker, and it's so little, made for babies, and I don't need it, and… OH IT'S SO CUTE! **

"**My cell phone is ringing, you go meet the pony, take it out and ride, everything you need is here, have fun!" with that Phil walked out of the stable, starting to talk with who ever it was. **

"**Huh, I've got to show Phil that I don't need to learn on an acorn size pony, I'll just get on and prove it!" I said to myself. I entered the stall, the pony came over it greet me… by chewing on my jacket! **

"**Good girl Sunflower, come on stand still" I said to the pony, whose name was Sunflower according to the engraved halter. The Little palomino pony made circles around me while trying to mount! I was getting mad! This little pip squeak, when I should be riding a big horse! I looked up and saw The Smoke Dream watching me from the near field, he was so beautiful…**

**-CLUNK!-**

**The pony who was still doing circles went right into me! Leaving me on the ground! **

"**Stand still!" I finely and aggressively made a quick jump onto the pony. At last! So we started walking around, easy! There's Phil down by the house, now is my time to show off! **

"**Cluck cluck, trot on girl!" I easy trotted down to Phil …pony's are bumpy! **

**Now for the canter…**

**There I was face first on the ground right in front of Phil …I guess all it takes is one buck. Phil rushed over, I got up as quickly as possible… how much more embarrassing can it get? **

"**Are you ok?" he asked.**

"**Fine, I was just practicing a quick dismount" I said smiling. **

"**Right… um, no you weren't" he said, then with smirk"I was looking at horse for you, I'm glad I got the pony" **

"**Very funny" I dusted myself off. The pony was grazing as if nothing had happen …just like a pony! **

"**Next time, keep your heels down and your shoulders back, keep the rains a little shorter, and stop looking down!" Phil instructed. **

"**Ok" I said as I grabbed the pony and with Phil holding her, I could remount. **

**First we just walked for a while, then tried a trot …cantering can wait till tomorrow. **

**After the ride was over I took Sunflower back to the stable, it was nice of Phil to get me a pony. It's just that after seeing and riding The Smoke Dream, there will never be a thing that could replace it! The pony was chewing on me again … cute. **

**I didn't want to fall for this pony because, it's Dream I want …but here I go, head of heels! **

"**Hi there you little rescale, how dare you throw me!" her noise was so cute and tiny, she was just ADORABLE! How could I ever not want her! If I have something I love, that doesn't mean I have to stop hoping for what want! I gave the pony a big hug, because it was great!**

**Phil was giving tips on staying on a bucking pony, when a paper was thrown by the mail box.**

"**Wound you run and get that for me?" he asked.**

"**Sure!" I got up and made a dash, grabbed the bag and handed it to Phil. He handed me it back…**

"**Would you read the best parts for me?" asked Phil.**

"**I guess so" I unfolded the paper and took a quick look around. **

**The front page said: **

**Stonewall Stable is Back!  
**

**Young girl Molly Jones captures Black Davis (the king of black mail) by tricking him to think she had a gun, by using the back of a fork behind him! This girl claims she was not afraid at any time during the capturing of this crock! She helped find Phil Jenkins the famous endurance horse trainer who had been missing, and will be helping him get the beautiful farm on its feet! The famous Indian Smoke and Dream Thing have been uncovered! Indian Smoke will be competing in the grand Kolevic endurance race on Wednesday! Quote from Mr. Jinckens "I plan to give Molly The Smoke Dream, after she learns how to ride!" That should make a little girl happy if anything! Everyone from all around can't wait until Jinckens picks out his first endurance horse prospect, since his ownership of the farm! He quotes "The Kid whose always running around in pajamas will be managing the horses!" **

"**THANK YOU!" I leaped up and gave Phil a big hug "I wanted The Smoke Dream more than anything!" **

"**Well see that you learn to ride!" teased Phil.**

"**I've got to tell Dream the good news!" I zoomed up to the fields, and climbed over the stonewall fence. **

"**Dream! Dream!" I yelled to the horse that was coming my way. I rapped my arms around his noise "your mine! Or maybe I'm yours …who cares!" his eyes looked down at me as mine up; they said "I know, isn't it wonderful, you must learn to ride well. You do like our new friend, Sunflower you will do well on her as you on me. Come…" Dream turned his head to his back, and then to me, he went down on his front legs. I could easily mount now! On The Smoke Dream, I didn't lean at all, as I did on Sunflower… **

**We galloped across the field; Phil quickly stood up from his place on the porch step in shock. Faster and faster Dream went straight to the fence …We soared smoothly over the stonewall without problem. Nothing exciting ever really happened in my life till I stared to dream… The Smoke Dream…**

**The End**

**The Smoke Dream Returns**

**The Smoke Dreams-Book Two**

**Molly returns to Stonewall stable, to continue her existing adventures with The Smoke Dream! **

**Everything has turned out wonderful; Stonewall stable into the beautiful place she has heard so much about! Phil has hired new hands and Molly gets to manage the stable. Nothing could go better! **

**Until…**

**Molly wakes from her dreams with fight! Someone it steeling Dream Thing! And it's up to her to find the distressed mare who is begging for her help! But when this strange and frightening robber shows that nothing will stand in his way to capture the famous horse, will Molly get hurt? **

**Molly best friend Rachel comes to the stable to see the horse which Molly brags about nonstop. But when The Smoke Dream lays eyes on Rachel, he senses a hidden secret within her. Molly and Rachel have been friends for years and they have told each other everything in their lives. Molly must find this secret and that has built a wall between the two girls. **

**The Smoke Dream Returns-**

**Book One**

**Mystery at stonewall stable**

**By Sara Hill**

**Molly Jones is having horrible night mares, she finds herself witnessing cruelty to a horse. Even though Molly never lived an adventurous life, and doesn't exactly want to start up, she can't let down the mysterious white horse who begs for her help! But wait, this is all just a bad dream… right? **

**Every night in her dreams she travels to a strange farm, where she meets with the greatest horrors of her life! The young girl sees a crazy man, and the dirtiest cook, both in her eye's grabbing for the most influencing lore of all times… money! And nothing will stand in their way; they go as far as to sell off the most talented horses across the world for crooked cash. **

**Molly just wants to wake from this terrible place and safe beautiful horse, who hold****s a hidden secret. But how will she, and will it be to dangerous? That will happen when her life is threatened; will she prove true to the white stallion?**


End file.
